Just One!
by The Glitchy Gamer
Summary: Friends can be such annoying things sometimes. Its even more annoying when your friend gets an addiction. [I swear, the addiction isn't anything really bad. its not alcohol or drugs or anything, i promise. Just a little pointless fic thing]


A.N: I didn't intend for this to be so long. ;w; Arthur and Alfred are teenagers in the modern day in this fic, so if you don't like OOCness then i suggest you don't read. uwu

I always see people making Arthur as a mean lil' shit when he was a teenager so i decided to change it up a bit. I hope you like it!

This probably wont even be very interesting and if there are any spelling mistakes, then that is entirely my fault. Im sorry in advance. Enjoy!

"Please!"

"No." Alfred was used to this kind of stuff. He was used to Arthur whining to and at him. Maybe sometimes with him too. But recently, he's been doing it a lot more than usual. Right now though, they were shopping for food and drinks since they were running low but when they got to the isle where all the drinks and bottles were, Arthur started to bug Alfred. As usual.

They had only been going to college for a few weeks now, it wasn't too bad, they were making process and had made quite a few new friends. Like Francis, Yao, Ivan, Ludwig, Feliciano and loads more. But it was Ivan who did it. Ivan did the _thing._ (In Alfred's words.)

Ivan had shown Arthur the energy drinks. Even if it didn't seem like it, Ivan apparently still needed to drink quite a bit of caffeine to stay awake. He didn't like coffee too much and tea just wasn't his thing, he also wasn't aloud alcohol the campus (he had once tried to sneak in some vodka but that didn't work out so well) so he had settled on drinking energy drinks.

Arthur saw the larger boy drinking out of the blue can one afternoon after P.E and went to ask what it was. He had seen Ivan drinking them throughout the day and even though it looked kind of creepy with the huge KX on the side, and the silver things in the middle looking like fangs, he still felt the need to ask. 'Energy drink' Ivan mumbled as he took another gulp before pushing the can towards Arthur. The Brit wasnt too sure if he should take it, it could taste gross for all he knew? But he needed something, he was on the verge of falling asleep.

Arthur slowly took the can from Ivan, took a quick look over it before bringing it to his lips and taking a sip. The taste wasn't very nice at first but he still took another sip. It tasted better. Every time he took a sip, he drank more and liked the taste even more. 'You can have it since you seem to like it so much, i have more at home anyway.' Ivan told his friend. 'You have more?' Arthur chirped.

Later that night, Ivan bought Arthur back to his dorm room and they started on homework, until the Russian got out the drinks and they spent the rest of the night messing about and ignoring their homework. They played Xbox, PlayStation and the Wii (with a bit of flailing about when they played Just Dance.) And that was when Arthur started his 'addiction'.

"Arthur, i said _no._" Alfred said sternly. You see, since Ivan had introduced Arthur to the strange tasting drinks, Arthur had developed a habit of going through a six pack of energy drinks in just three days or less. Sometimes Alfred has to hide them to make sure the Brit doesn't drink them all so quickly. Since they had started college, Arthur found a reason to drink so many. Sure, they did help sometimes but they can be bad for him if he drank to many, right?

"Arthur, come on, you need to stop this." Alfred told the younger boy and he straightened up Arthur's stripy, black and white jumper so it wasn't hanging off his shoulders. The Brit had refused to zip it up even though it was freezing outside.

"They don't even taste that good!" Alfred muttered to himself when he went back to pushing the trolley.

"They taste great!" Arthur shouted at the American, his voice echoing in the store. "Arthur don't shout!" Was the harsh whisper he got back. "And i said no. Your mom says that you drink too many anyway.." Alfred trailed off. "Now, we need to get some Coke, maybe some Dr Pepper, we need some bread and milk too-?"

"I don't care what my mum says, im getting some!" And Arthur ran off towards the drinks near the end of the isle. "Arthur!" Alfred shouted, he wasn't particularly angry, he was used to this but if he didn't give in then Arthur would just continue- _No, _He wouldn't give in! He's the hero! And hero's don't give in! But hero's are supposed to be nice to people too..

While Alfred was having an inner conflict with himself, Arthur had grabbed two six packs of the cans and held them stacked on top of each other behind his back while he started to head toward Alfred again with a smirk on his face. "Alfred? ..Alfred!" Arthur bumped into Alfred to get his attention since he couldn't use his hands. "Huh- Oh, yeah, what? You didn't get any? Great!" Alfred didn't see the small boxes behind Arthur's back and was surprised at Arthur. He ruffled the slightly shorter boy's hair before walking off, pushing the trolley along with him.

Seven minutes later and Alfred had forgotten about the drinks. "What else do we need..? Uh, Oh yeah, crisps!"

Arthur sniggered. "Crisps? I thought you were American, Alfred." He teased.

"Fuck- I meant, chips! Yeah, we need chips. You're starting to affect me, dude." Alfred said jokingly with a chuckle.

As Alfred was choosing out what crisps they were going to need (well, not really _need_ but their parents had given them quite a bit of money so why not get something extra?) Arthur had sneaked the two packs of cans into the trolley. He didn't expect them to make a loud _bang_ noise when they hit the metal bottom though.

Alfred swung his head round and peered into the trolley before looking back up at Arthur with an exhausted look on his face. "Arthur, what are those?"

"...Just a few drinks. For.. Uh.."

"For what?"

"For.." Think Arthur, _think._ "Oh! For Cry's livestream tonight!" Arthur said proudly, remembering that it was Saturday and that Alfred never missed one of the streams.

"Arthur," He said with an airy chuckle. "Its _**Friday**_today. The livestream is tomorrow." Alfred said with no emotion what so ever. The American reached into the trolley, picked up the two small boxes and placed them on a nearby shelf.

"Alfred, c'mon!" Arthur whined again.

"Oh okay. So just one?" Alfred's mood had changed dramatically and was now smiling. There seemed to be something off about it but if it got Arthur the drinks, then he didn't care!

"Yes! Just one! You only have to buy me one- That's all!" Arthur was practically jumping up and down at this point. Thankfully, there wasn't anyone up that isle.

"Okay, so how about.." Alfred trailed off as he looked Arthur straight in the eye and said:

"No."

"..Damn it!"

Another insanely long authors note:

This is just a silly little thing i came up with while shopping with my friend. She thinks i drink too many energy drinks but oh well. I actually did have a Russian friend who introduced me to the drinks so i figured it would make sense if Ivan was the one who showed them to Arthur. (My friend is Russian and i am a Brit-) And if you know me at all, then you'll know that im practically known for drinking loads of energy drinks in one go. My dad is trying to get me to stop though-

Cry, is a YouTuber who does livestreams every Saturday. If you don't know him then i suggest you go check out his videos! :]

This also has something to do with my headcanon that if Arthur was a teenager at the moment-in the present day- then he would he fairly childish and would drink a lot. Not alcohol, but fizzy. By childish i mean Joey-from-**Friends-**childish. (If you know who Joey is, then that would probably help and make a lot more sense. Arthur basically just acts like a mini Joey-) The drink: Groceries/pi/150%5C5000177464150%5CIDShot_ . ( Im not sure if they're sold in America though? So maybe these two are in England? Ah, i don't know, its up to you really. )

Also, im sorry if i got anything wrong with the college stuff, my friend and i aren't actually in college but secondary school (or highschool or whatever you like to call it) so im only going off what my other friends tell me about College.

I know these two seem/are really out of character but this is just how i figured they would be if they were teenagers in the modern day. They're about 17/18? Arthur is younger than Alfred though- Sorry if it bothers you, I just thought it would be better since Arthur is a bit more childish and Alfred really takes charge. I hope that made sense.

Im so sorry for such a long AN.. I tend to ramble. I hope you liked this and reviews are very much appreciated! I would love to know what people thought of this one!


End file.
